


Eye to Eye

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fights, Gen, Lore Study, Newspaper Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka





	Eye to Eye

Sports are one of the few things from the time before the Turmoil, from Earth even, we still know a big deal about, or do, today. There are few differences from the original rules, but still — the sports live.

Most of the sports are harmless, joyful competition for everybody.  Walk through the streets of Ophir and you will surely stumble upon a group of kids playing a ball game.

Alas, humans are violent beasts, and this is where the one and only Arena in the famous Curiosity’s bar in Ophir’s Slums steps in.

Every night fighters from all over the city meet in the Arena to try their strength in fist fights.  Professionals and amateurs alike, everyone can try their luck to win and earn some Serum and, most importantly, the title of the champion for the night.

Another big event in the Arena is the Martian Championship.

Again, everyone can register to try their luck to become the Champion. The contender (or a group) must go through a series of various fights, against animals and other competitors. Whoever earns the title of Mars’ Champion will be showered in Serum, willing company and fame.

The most famous of Champions is Oleg Hunter, who has won three championships in a row.

_Read the interview on page [page number]_

 

 **REPORTER:** How did you learn about the Arena’s Championship and why did you decide to try it, Mr. Hunter?

 **OLEG HUNTER:** As everybody else, it’s just a common knowledge among people. As for why… We — me and my friends — were visiting the Arena as spectators for as long as I remember. I always loved the atmosphere, the raw emotions. _(smiles)_ And one day, we got really drunk and said, “F**k it! Let’s be a part of it!”

 **R:** How did this first fight end for you?

 **H:** We ended up third! But that was only the daily fights. I didn’t try the Championship till two years later.

 **R:** Oh, yes. I’ve heard you had become a legend of these daily matches before you entered the bigger competition. Although that was already without your friends. Why did you go solo?

 **H:** They decided to not fight anymore a few matches before I joined the big game. And when I asked them to help me then, they said that fist fights were something completely different than fighting against people or animals with weapons. I don’t care, as a Hunter I’m used to a lot of things.

 **R:** What was the most bizarre or hardest opponent you had to face in your career as a fighter?

 **H:** _(thinking)_ Hardest was that damn toad from my second year. I wasn’t nearly ready for that beast! However, the crowd went wild when I finally killed it. It was awesome! And the weirdest… _(thinking again)_ That has to be the group of technomancers from Aurora from the last year’s round. The big posters all over the city don’t give them enough credit — they are even scarier from up close.

 **R:** This year’s Championship is right around the corner, so I have to ask: are you going to defend your title of Mars’ Champion?

 **H:** I still don’t know, I kinda decided not to… I will wait till all the other competitors sign up and then we’ll see.

 **R:** Thank you for your time and your answers, Mr. Hunter. And if you decide to defend your title — good luck.

_“Ophir Daily”_


End file.
